Search and acquisition applications use multiple sensors to cover wide fields of view around an asset, for example, up to 4π ster-radians. Conventionally, to achieve dual-band spectral coverage, particularly of widely-spaced spectral bands such as the visible band and the longwave infrared (LWIR) band, separate optical systems are used, each optimized for a particular spectral band.